powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Conceptual Materialization/@comment-8765071-20130426181634
Materialization and conceptualization are two different things. Materialization : energy to matter conversion. A good example is, imagine a sword, sacrifice a certain amount of mana or energy and make the image in your mind solid ( material). Conceptualization : affecting an idea, belief, or natural law that is not normally yours to control. Example changing the concept of real and unreal. When you are fighting, apply to yourself, enemy, or the very field of battle the concept that swords can not cut you. No matter how many cut are made it does not damage you, because for a time you changed natural law. One of the biggest examples come from the anime Inuyasha. The sword Tenseiga is nothing like Tessaiga or sounga. Tessaiga slays 100 demons I one swing because when two demonic aura collide it cuts through the rift made and collapses all that energy away from itself as such it is an energy manipulation technique, not conceptual. Sounga is nothing more than a gate in the shape of a sword. The dragon twister technique momentarily open the gates of the under world and brings into this one an underworld dragon which goes on a rampage. Or opens the gates and brings into this one 100 damned souls. ( through and through a gate.) Tenseiga on the other end is a "sword of healing" it can save the lives of 100 with one swing. This is a misinterpretation of the truth. What it really does is show the user the "messengers of the netherworld" who bind with chains a body into death. It operates under the belief or concept that the messenger being there are what keeps someone dead. Kill the messengers and cut through the chains and the person comes back to life. It is not a sword of healing. It is a sword that kills the concept of death, the people coming back to life are only a pleasant side effect. From this we can say that conceptual weapons are tools that reinforce or blur natural laws or concepts of existence. They operate under belief, or faith. A cross that shines and harms or repels a vampire is a conceptual weapon, because it operates under the belief that what you face is evil, and the power the cross/holy item represents will protect you. The key word is faith/belief. Materialization has nothing to do with faith or belief, but a conceptual weapon does. Hope this helps I Rhyas13 take no responsibility with this contribution for those that decide to put themselves in harms way in the belief that faith or the concept that they won't be hurt will save them. 1- you are not sacrificing mana/Prana/ or energy in any form to escape whatever situation you have placed yourself. 2- It will work since your are sacrificing your life to make it so, but since it is your life being sacrificed you die anyway making it a mute point. 3- idiocy has killed more people than all human made weapons combined. It is your fault for not thinking things through and rushing in like a braying jackass. Your injuries, medical bills, death, or sanity have nothing to do with me so do not do anything stupid. Thank you for your time.